The Only Honourable Option
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: KanadexYukino, yuri/incest: Kanade is stunned when Yukino returns home and makes a surprise announcement.


**The Only Honourable Option**

Kanade sat at her desk sketching furiously; she'd been working all day in sporadic bursts whenever a wave of enthusiasm caught hold. At long last the picture was beginning to come together, giving her a sense of inner satisfaction.

Outside the sky was darkening. Kanade glanced at her clock. Yukino had swimming practice today but she should be home shortly. She'd sometimes go watch Yukino swim, although she'd managed to curb her rather stalker like enthusiasm to visit following their conversation at the pool. And when she did go she'd stay and talk with Yukino's friends which she'd found surprisingly enjoyable. But work had made that trip an impossibility today.

Kanade tried to keep the thoughts of Yukino in a swimsuit from distracting her but failed, be it her thoughts were a little confused on the issue.

_Ahhh, Yukino in a swimsuit is so beautiful! But it's not like I'm like that am I? I mean it's okay to think someone's beautiful and want to watch them and kiss...No! Not kiss! I mean it would be, but we're sisters so it's wrong isn't it? Anyway Yuki-nee would think it wrong so I daren't go there. I mean even if its what I want there's no way it's what she wants and I'm really not sure it's what I want, am I? Well..._

The door opened and Yukino appeared with a bag of shopping.

"Ta-da!"

"Oekari Yuki-nee!" Kanade said shaking her head and smiling at the lively grin on her sisters face.

"Tadaima Kana-chan!"

Yukino kicked off her shoes and danced into the kitchen with the shopping humming happily. Kanade returned to work for a few minutes before Yukino bounced back into the room.

"Do you want a banana pocky Kana-chan?"

"Mmm, yes!"

"Say Ahhh!"

"Eh?"

"You're not getting one otherwise."

"Fine. Ahhhh...Mmph."

Yukino popped it into her open mouth.

"Mmmm, thanks Yuki-nee!" Banana flavoured chocolate round a pretzel centre, it was a good taste. Kanade could see why Yukino was somewhat obsessed with them and glad that she herself wasn't quite so.

_Or else we'd truly be destitute, although my I guess my figure collecting isn't helping the finances much._

"Ehe. You'll never guess what happened when I was buying them though Kana-chan."

Kanade looked up surprised.

"No, what?"

"Well I was wondering what flavour to get and tossing up between milk, banana and green tea when this guy came over."

Kanade found herself stiffening involuntarily.

"And he wanted to know the time."

_Okay, the time. I can live with that._

"So we got chatting and he said I had a beautiful figure..."

Kanade choked on her pocky and began glaring fiercely at her drawing as her left eyebrow started twitching dangerously.

"Then he gave me his number and asked me to call him if I wanted to go out."

Kanade felt her left hand clench and her body freeze. She didn't even know what to say. She'd always known this might happen eventually, but it had been such a horrific thought that she had desperately tried to avoid imagining it at all costs.

_After all we promised to be together forever right? And forever was a long time, certainly too long away to think about a boyfriend so I kept turning a blind eye to such thoughts. Arrrghhh! I'm so stupid. But then what could I have done? _

"Kana-chan?" Yukino asked in concern.

Kana blinked and turned a shell shocked face towards Yukino.

"Oh…well, umm…well?"

"Well I was wondering if I should accept and go out on a date with him?"

"EH? Ah."

_Dammit my legs are shaking._

"Nnnhhh, do you like him that much?"

_Please say no Yuki!_

"Well he is rather handsome and polite. You know he might be an incredibly nice guy."

"But…"

She wanted to go on and say it. To ask how Yukino could betray their agreement to be together forever, and yet that was so selfish. She couldn't. But she couldn't support the decision to tell her to call either.

She remained staring at her drawing with her right hand hovering as it held her pencil and her left gripping the desk, her mind battling with her heart as tears threatened her eyes.

"Kana-chan, you know you can say what you want to say to me…even if it's really selfish."

Her words prompted Kanade to follow her heart.

"I'm worried Yuki-nee! How can we be together if you're dating someone else?"

Immediately her mind jumped in.

_I can't be so selfish! Must show her that I don't want to block her happiness either. Well I don't if she can be happy with…or is that just nonsense? No if Yuki-nee can find greater happiness then, but… _

In vexation she bit her lower lip and her right eyebrow quivered.

"But I don't want to always be in the way of your happiness Yuki, because I do love you…so much."

Yukino's voice became a touch warmer.

"So you're saying that if I date anyone else I'd be breaking my promise to you?"

Kanade remained staring at the ground and murmured,

"Yes."

"Well a promise is a promise. So I hope you're prepared to take responsibility Kana-_chan._"

The way she pronounced the 'chan' sent chills rolling down Kanade's spine. She jerked her head up to see Yukino wearing a curiously intense expression on her face.

"What do you mean Yuki-nee?"

"Well you can hardly expect me to go without a lover all my life can you?"

"N…no, I guess not."

"And I shouldn't break our sacred sisterly promise should I?"

"N…no? But…"

"Then the only honourable thing for Kana-chan to do is ask me out instead right?"

Kanade's face lit up bright red under Yuki's expectant and nervous face. It didn't escape her notice that Yukino was trembling slightly.

_But she does realise right? How can she say such things?_

"But we're sisters!"

Yukino came closer and her eyes never left Kanade's face, drawing strength from Kanade's eyes that were telling her a different story from her hesitant tongue.

"I figured you'd say that but is it really so terrible? Doesn't true love sweep aside mouldy social norms Kana-chan? I love you and you love me, need any more be said?"

Yukino's face drew to within inches of Kanade's, her soft features perfectly framed by soft brunette hair. Kanade couldn't speak and her eyes registered confusion as her mind performed some intense mental gymnastics that included preventing a complete meltdown coupled with a critical nosebleed.

Disappointed Yukino stood up and began pressing keys on her keypad with a small sigh.

"What are you doing?" Kanade managed to gasp.

"I'm calling the guy to accept," Yukino replied. "As it seems Kana-chan doesn't love me like that it's only fair I give someone else the chance."

It was the push Kanade needed. Born from urgency and desperation at seeing her love vanishing before her eyes her body moved. Within seconds Yuki found herself swept up in Kana's arms with Kana's face next to her own and her mobile half way across the room.

"Stop! I love you Yuki! I love you like that!"

Tears glistened in Kanade's eyes as the feelings she'd hidden through fear of Yukino's reprisal and the world's disgust finally burst from her heart.

"Then would you kiss me Kana?"

Kana gulped as she realised how close their faces were. She'd dreamed of this so many times before that it felt a little like a fairytale hearing her angel of a sister say such a thing.

She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Yukino's, a soft warm press. Her arms were holding Yukino's smooth warm body and across her back she felt Yukino's small hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Mmmph, Yuki-nee! Ah!"

They parted with a thin line of saliva running between them.

Yukino sighed happily and then giggled.

"Finally my prince kissed me."

Kanade's eyes narrowed.

"Finally? Did a guy really try and ask you out today?"

"Ah, Welll…one was clearly flirting with me but I walked off. Then I suddenly got this great idea. Owww! Owwie! I'm sowwy!"

"That's for tricking me," Kana said with a smile releasing her iron grip on Yukino's cheek. "And just this once..."

She leaned in again and pressed her lips more firmly than before against Yukino's. This time the kiss lasted a little longer and Kanade tongue went just a little deeper, running along the inside of Yukino's lips and brushing against Yukino's tongue.

When they broke apart again Kanade's frame was lit by the golden evening sunlight, spilling around her and onto Yukino's upturned face.

"…that's for teasing me," Kanade whispered with a smile.

_Ahn. I love these two =D Hope I managed to keep them somewhat in character & that we get some more episodes/OVA's in the future_


End file.
